Cymru Wrestling Association
Brief History At the beginning of October 2011 Greg Brander was cleared by his Doctor's to compete inside the wrestling ring again. He had been out of action since his small few appearances on sYn Wrestling. He decided that now maybe was a good time to get back into the ring. He began searching the Internet for small promotions that were based in the United Kingdom. After seeing very few promotions Greg talked to his lawyer and began developing plans for his own small promotion. By the middle of October a plan had been drawn up and Greg began calling old contacts with inside the Wrestling industry, his first phone call was to Taylah Monroe who Greg saw as the person who would run his television show and play the Kayfabe roles on screen. After they got talking Taylah decided that she was willing to give the Wrestling business another go and told Greg she would help him run the ship and the business on screen. Following Taylor coming on board with his project Greg talked to Tommy DeWitt an old friend he once introduced to the business and former Ultimate Championship Wrestling ring announcer Donald Donavan. With those on board things started to take off for Greg and by October 20, 2011 Greg finally had staff on board who seen good enough to work his Tuesday Night Rampage show. Although first time this didn't work out and Greg returned to the ring he always, in the back of his mind wanted to give the promotion a try. Following his contract expiring in MCW Greg decided to once again give his dream a go. This time the staff changed, Laura Spector was brought in as a CEO, Grayson Stonelake also came in for play by play commentary. Once he got them on board he started the recruitment. Note This is a company that is not going to be selling out huge arena's to begin with. It is only going to be in front of 100 - 150 people. It will travel the valleys of Wales and its surroundings. Supershows will be held in Newport or Cardiff City which will attract a bigger crowd of up to two thousand. '' Rampage The flag ship show for CWA is Rampage it occurs every two weeks on a Tuesday this is where story lines will be made. Supershow The supershow is CWA's equivalent to the traditional Pay Per View, There are six of these a year, they will be known as *February - Road Of Champions *April - Global Wars (Inter Promotional show) *June - Collision Course *August - Heatwave *October - Remembrance *December - Christmas Chaos Championships There are currently two main Championships. The CWA World Heavyweight Championship which is the first tier title belt and the South Wales Valleys Champion, which is the second tier belt '''Cymru Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Champion' Current: ''vacant'' Cymru Wrestling Association South Wales Valleys Champion Current: ''vacant'' Staff *Greg Brander - Owner *Laura Spector -'' Chief Executive Officer'' *Taylah Monroe - GM *Grayson Stonelake - Play by Play '' *Jerry Johnson - ''Colour Commentator *Trevor Miller - Interviewer * Kelly Evans - Interviewer Roster *"Ace" Steven Marlay *Clay Colton *Cerys Jones *Eli Legacy *Eliza Edwards *Paul Tergeist *Tyler Knight "Currently recruiting come and make yourself a legend" Category:Federations